oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Zulag 4 (New 'n' Tasty)
Zulag 4 is the eleventh level in Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty. Summary Located even deeper within RuptureFarms, Zulag 4 houses the RuptureFarms Reactor which keeps the factory going. Security is at its highest. Walkthrough After you enter Zulag 4, go up the platforms, avoiding the sligs and the motion detectors, and quickly enter the door on the right side. Right Run to your right, grabbing the slig's attention, and then back. Possess the slig and have him kill the other slig, then go down to kill the rest of the sligs. As soon as he passes through the motion detector, more sligs will drop and electric fields will activate. Kill the sligs that dropped and use the voice lock to deactivate the field. Kill the 2 sligs that are past the electric field and de-possess the slig. Bring Abe down and have him blow up the sleeping slig past the tunnels. Climb up the platform and disable the electric fields by pulling the lever. Save the mudokons and then blow up the chant suppressor that is on the right. Kill the sligs and enter the door. As soon as you enter, run and climb up the platform that is at the very end, Throw a grenade to kill the slogs, then jump down. Possess the slig and have him kill the slogs that will come out of the cage. Afterwards, pull the lever to complete the room. Get the mudokons, and the other ones that are trapped between the electric fields, and get them through the portal. Exit the room. After completing this room, destroy the chant suppressor that is in front of you and possess a slig. Kill the other one and have him kill the ones that are on the platform below as well. Get Abe through. There is a secret area if you roll into the tunnels and further. Secret Area 1: Possess and kill the slig, then save the mudokons. Get Abe to the platform above and enter the door. Run to the platform and possess the slig. Pull the lever to deactivate the electric field and start killing the slogs that will come out from the right side. When done, pull the lever within the cages to deactivate the electric fields, however be careful because as soon as pulled, 2 cages will open with slogs coming at you from left and right. There is a secret area if you roll past the cages. Secret Area 2: Save the mudokons by getting them through the portal. After exiting, sligs will drop. Use the Shrykull's power on them. Blow up the mine that is before the motion detector. As soon as you do that, slogs will come so get on a platform. Possess the slig that will come walking with the slogs and kill all of them. Get abe through the motion detector and up the elevator. Deactivate the RuptureFarms Main Reactor. Get him back down and into the elevator. Category:Levels in New 'n' Tasty